


Petrichor

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also not as fun things! Like phobias!, But it's okay because sweet boyfriends!, GDI they're so good! I love them!, M/M, Phobias, Rain! Fun things!, TeruShira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: pet·ri·chorˈpeˌtrīkôr/Submitnouna pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather."other than the petrichor emanating from the rapidly drying grass, there was not a trace of evidence that it had rained at all"





	Petrichor

Kenjirou leaned back in his desk chair, cracking a few of his knuckles before turning the page in his assignment packet. He exhaled in satisfaction, feeling that sensation like his brain was a well-oiled machine functioning at maximum capacity. Every piece of the puzzle was fitting into place and he could keep going like this for hours. His bedroom window was open, letting the cool wind from the brewing storm cool the air.

Under normal circumstances, this was the ideal situation and he would’ve enjoyed being so productive. Earlier in the day, sitting alone in his room, this feeling had been much more pleasing to him. The fact that his productivity hadn’t declined all that much in the last two hours was concerning.

“Hey. What’s wrong. You’re being quiet.” Kenjirou asked bluntly, turning to face his bed and the blond currently twisting himself deeper into the blankets.

Yuuji popped his head out at the foot of the bed and swirled the blankets around the rest of his body like a snail in a cotton shell.

Kenjirou almost grinned. “Are you trying to be a dumbass on purpose?”

Yuuji retreated back into the blanket. “You can’t see me. I’m in a wormhole created within your blanket. I don’t exist on this plane of reality anymore.”

Kenjirou sighed. He should’ve expected some sort of nonsense answer like that from Yuuji. “So you’re planning on failing this quiz because you don’t want to study?”

Yuuji rolled himself off the bed and onto the floor with a soft grunt. “I don’t need to study for tests when I’m in the X Dimension! Come join me, Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou blinked. “Uh. I’ll pass. I’m in this dimension so I need to pass this test. Have fun in your little bubble dimension.”

As soon as Kenjirou looked back down at his paper, something touched his leg and he jumped slightly.

Yuuji was rolling himself underneath Kenjirou’s desk and curling up over his boyfriend’s feet.

Kenjirou exhaled and went back to his work. “Whatcha doing there?”

“X dimension is kind of lonely,” Yuuji responded. “I’m just going to be down here if that’s okay.”

Kenjirou worked quietly for a minute or two, unable to fall back into the deep concentration he had earlier because of Yuuji’s shifting on top of his feet. Yuuji was lacking the focus required for study dates as usual, but Kenjirou still felt like something was off. Ordinarily, Yuuji would be talking Kenjirou’s ear off or running between the bedroom and the kitchen bringing individual crackers up to Kenjirou to burn off some of his own excess energy. Yuuji didn’t lay quietly under desks. He was a horrible study partner. Kenjirou debated saying something about it.

“If you want to go watch a movie or something, just say so,” Kenjirou finally broke the silence. “You’re not normally one to be bothered when a plan changes.”

“I’m not bothered!”

“Then why are you sulking under my desk. There’s a storm. We can’t go get ice cream like we planned. Big deal. Normally, you’d be suggesting something else like board games or a movie or we learn how to cook something new or video games or literally anything other than ‘you can just go back to studying, Kenjirou. I’ll do school stuff as well.’ That’s unlike you.”

Yuuji leaned his head against Kenjirou’s knee. “Kenjirou complaining about studying? I must actually be in an alternate dimension.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m just wondering what’s got you in such a bad mood today.”

“Can you close the window?”

Kenjirou looked down. A straight answer? “The wind feels nice. I’ll close it if it starts raining or anything. Why do you ask that?”

“Maybe I’m cold and the storm is getting worse and I kinda would like if you closed the window.”

Kenjirou stood up. “You’re dragging all of my blankets with you. I hardly think you’re cold. Are you okay?”

Distant thunder echoed from outside the window and the ball of blankets that was Yuuji tightened silently.

Kenjirou took Yuuji’s silence as a sign and he stood up to close the window. Was there something here to notice or was Yuuji just being characteristically weird? Kenjirou knelt down on the floor and put his hands on Yuuji’s body though he couldn’t tell where exactly because of the blankets. “Hey. I closed the window. Come out of there.”

Yuuji kept the blanket over his head but revealed his face. “I don’t like thunder.”

Kenjirou frowned. He hadn’t known about this phobia of Yuuji’s, but then again, it had never really come up until now. It was the season for spring thunderstorms but Kenjirou hadn’t been able to spend much time with Yuuji until this weekend. “And that’s why you’re hiding under my desk?”

“Yep.”

“Is it helping?”

Another crash of thunder followed a bright flash that lit up the room despite the window being closed now.

Yuuji winced. “Uh. Not really. Sorry, Kenjirou, I’m doing my best, but storms really freak me out...”

“Do you want to lay in bed and just talk and try to tune it out? I don’t know if that would help.”

Yuuji glanced at the window. “I don’t think so. Your bed is right under the window. I don’t want to be closer to it.”

“So you want to stay under the desk?”

“To be quite honest, if I had known it was going to storm like this, I probably wouldn’t have come over. I like to be at home during thunderstorms. My mother always sings me this song when I’m scared because of thunder. I know it’s immature, but it makes me feel better.”

“Can you sing it to yourself?”

Yuuji blushed slightly. “It’s not the same as listening to it. I’m fine, Kenjirou. Really.”

Kenjirou bit his lip. “Uh, if you wanted to teach it to me, I’d sing it for you?”

Yuuji blinked, eyes wide. “Do you sing?”

It was Kenjirou’s turn to blush for a moment. “Not usually in front of other people. Everyone sings alone in the car though, right?”

“Kenjirou’s going to sing to me!” Yuuji lit up. “Come under the desk. It’s the best spot.”

Kenjirou squeezed himself into the space under his desk beside Yuuji. “Is there anything else you want? Other blankets? Tea?”

Yuuji jumped as another flash of lightning lit up the room. “No, I’m okay. Come under the blanket with me.”

Kenjirou struggled in the cramped area but ended up with the blanket around him at last. It was easy from this position to put his arm around Yuuji’s shoulders comfortingly. “Alright, teach me the words to your song.”

Yuuji’s voice was soft as he sang the simple melody. Kenjirou found that it sounded a bit childish, but if it worked to calm Yuuji down, Kenjirou didn’t have a problem with it.

As he figured out the words and the melody, Kenjirou began singing along with Yuuji until Yuuji’s voice faded out and it was just Kenjirou.

Yuuji leaned his head to rest on Kenjirou’s shoulder.

Thunder loud enough to shake the window boomed and Yuuji squeezed his eyes shut.

Kenjirou pulled him closer and sang a little louder, trying to put more feeling into the tune. He couldn’t tell if he was even remotely helping Yuuji or just making a fool of himself singing the same chorus over and over again.

Yuuji’s voice joined Kenjirou’s again, stronger than it had been before.

Kenjirou looked down, seeing the content look on Yuuji’s face as they leaned against each other.

Kenjirou closed his eyes and focused on the sound of their voices mixing together.

Suddenly Yuuji was nudging Kenjirou out of his thoughtful trance.

Kenjirou broke off mid-word.

Yuuji was grinning at him. “The storm passed.”

Kenjirou listened for a moment. The wind had died down and the rain that had sprung up during the storm’s peak had faded away too. “Oh. It did.”

“You’re a really good singer.”

Kenjirou blushed. “Thanks. Did it help you at all?”

Yuuji nodded enthusiastically. “It did! Thank you, Kenjirou! I don’t deserve you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m stuck with you so whatever.” Kenjirou looked away.

“We have to go outside now!”

“What? Why?”

“What we were just singing is from a song called ‘Petrichor’ so we have to go outside now that it’s done raining.”

Kenjirou frowned. “Petrichor is the smell after it rains, right?”

Yuuji scrambled out from under the desk. “Exactly! Come on!”

The words of the song certainly matched the title and Kenjirou pondered the meaning behind them for Yuuji.

Yuuji was already outside when Kenjirou shoved his feet into his shoes. The evening had grown dark and the heavy clouds did nothing to help. Yuuji kicked some water in a puddle at Kenjirou, laughing.

Kenjirou put his hands out to block but was largely unsuccessful. “Yuuji why do you like that song so much?”

Yuuji inhaled deeply. “Well, like I said, my mother always sings it for me during storms when I’m scared, but it’s really good because it reminds me that life is full of storms and things that are going to scare me, but if I hold out, I get to splash in the puddles and smell the petrichor afterward and if you remember that there’s good stuff like that following every storm, it makes the storm a bit more bearable.”

Kenjirou inhaled the fresh, earthy smell that matched the dark blue of the clouds and the silence of the deserted street.

“I’m really happy now, Kenjirou,” Yuuji inserted. “Thank you for singing to me. One more time?”

Kenjirou focused on Yuuji’s arms closing around him as he repeated the chorus once again. Storms were a part of life, Kenjirou knew, but he was slowly learning that through them all, Yuuji would be there with him to remind him to go outside afterward, splash in the puddles, and smell the petrichor.


End file.
